To See You
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: His mom would kill him if she found out that he snuck out of the house. / written for thc round 6


**Written for The Houses Competition round 6**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **6th**

 **Standard:** _[Action] Sneaking out of the house_

 _ **Word count will be at end.**_

* * *

His mom would _kill_ him if she knew he was sneaking out.

He was climbing out of his window, wearing a hoodie and jeans with his phone in his pocket. His parents were downstairs watching a movie, probably _Titanic_ again, since that was his mom's favorite movie to watch. When his mom had declared that she and his dad were going to watch that specific movie again, he had laughed at the grimace on his dad's face as he had made his way upstairs.

Now here he was, Harry James Potter, sneaking out of the house to go meet up with his boyfriend.

He closed the window behind him softly as he laid down against the roof, fumbling through his hoodie pocket for his phone. When he had it in his hand, he typed in his boyfriend's number and began to slide down the rooftop to the edge.

The phone rang for five seconds before someone picked up. "Harry?" his boyfriend's silky smooth voice came.

"Draco," he sighed happily. "I'm leaving the house right now."

"Oh, so your parents said yes? But I thought you said that they said no the last time we talked. . .?"

"Ahaha, uh, funny thing, actually," Harry laughed nervously as he slid off of the rooftop and into the bushes. "They told me no, but I snuck out."

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, _"What?"_

"I snuck out."

"Why?"

"We had plans to meet up, and I'm not going to let my parents stop those plans. Besides, they're watching Titanic at the moment, which is like three hours long, so we have enough time." He crawled out of the bushes, wiping stray leaves off of himself.

"Two hours? Harry, are you crazy?" came the swift reply. Draco almost sounded like was was angry.

Harry froze. "What? No! Why?"

"You seriously don't think your parents are going to notice that you haven't made a single noise in two hours? That they aren't going to check and see if you're in your room?"

"Do you want the truth?"

There was a short laugh. "Yes."

"Then, to be honest, nope."

Harry could just see his boyfriend roll his eyes fondly at him from the other side of the phone. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you need me to come pick you up, or are you going to take a bus, or something?"

"Ah, I'll try and catch the Knight Bus," Harry said casually.

"That crazy ass bus? Really?"

"Yes, really," he replied, making an exasperated face he knew his boyfriend couldn't see as he snuck out of the bushes and made his way to the front of the yard. "Besides, me and Stan are buddies."

"Whatever, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Wait, at your house or the park?"

"Let's do the park since my parents don't know that you're coming over."

"Okay, I'll see you at the park."

* * *

Harry stumbled off of the Knight Bus, giving Stan a wave as the older teen asked him if he would be alright by himself. "I'm not going to be by myself," he told Stan, "I'm meeting my boyfriend here."

"Oh," Stan said, blinking in surprise. "Well, I 'ope you an' yer boyfriend 'ave fun doin' whatever you'll be doin'."

Harry laughed. "It's nothing dirty, Stan! We're just meeting up, nothing more."

"Hokay, jus' know you can always call us!" Stan told him, waving at him from inside the bus. Ernie gave a grunt from his spot and drove the bus off down the street, Stan still waving at him.

Shaking his head, laughing, Harry turned to make his way through the semi-dark park that he and his boyfriend planned to meet at. He looked at his phone to check the time and saw that it was eleven o'clock. His phone then dinged as a text popped up.

 _ **dragon:**_ _are you here?_

 ** _emerald:_** _just entered the park_

 ** _emerald:_** _where are you?_

 ** _dragon:_** _sitting on one of the swings_

 ** _dragon:_** _waiting for you 3_

 ** _emerald:_** _3_

Harry tucked his phone in his hoodie pocket, looking around until he caught sight of the swing set. He could see the platinum colored hair from where he was and he grinned, walking a little faster as he took his phone back out and typed a message.

 ** _emerald:_** _i see you!_

He watched as Draco's Head bobbed up and looked around, watching as the blond grew confused when he didn't catch sight of him.

 ** _dragon:_** _but i don't see you?_

 ** _emerald:_** _right in front of you_

He watched, trying to not snicker, as the blond looked up and silvery eyes widened. He let his snickers out as his boyfriend flared at him, standing up to smack him playfully on the arm. "That was mean," Draco pouted.

"Aw, but you know I love you," Harry snickered, patting Draco's cheek softly.

The blond grinned, nodding his head. "Of course you'd love me, why wouldn't you?" He leaned down and gave Harry a small, chaste kiss. "I missed you today," he whispered, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"We saw each other at school, not too long ago," he whispered back, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but we didn't even get to hang out," the blond whined.

Harry shook his head, pushing Draco away from him as he went and sat on a swing. "You're so needy," he teased as he began to swing his feet back and forth.

"Needy for your love," Draco shot back, sitting on the swing next to him.

He laughed again, tilting his head back as he swung back and forth in the swing. He could feel Draco's eyes on him and he smiled, not looking over at his boyfriend. He just looked to the stars, thinking that they looked so pretty up in the sky.

He felt a poke on his arm and he stifled his snicker, continuing to ignore his boyfriend.

"Are you ignoring me?" his boyfriend stage whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because I can?"

"That's not a good reason."

"Yeah it is!"

"No, it is not!"

"Why not?"

"Because it makes no sense? And there's no real reason behind it?"

They stopped and stared at each other before they both burst out laughing, leaning against each other in their swings.

"I love you," Harry said softly, leaning against Draco and staring up at the sky.

"I love you, too," the blond replied, kissing him on the cheek. He felt an arm wrap around shoulders, and the two just swung on their swings gently, the both of them staring at the stars.

Harry would always sneak out to see Draco if he could.

Though, his mom _would_ kill him when he got home and she had found out. But he wouldn't think about it that now. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with Draco.

* * *

 _[word count: 1135]_


End file.
